This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable media players are common electronic devices for storing, transporting, and playing media files, such as audio files, video files, and digital picture files. The portable media players generally are small, allowing them to be easily transported and used in a variety of environments. A small display screen may be included for viewing the files stored on the portable media player. However, the portable media players are often coupled to electronic devices, such as televisions, so that the media files may be viewed on the larger display of the electronic device. The larger display may be more suitable for viewing by a large audience or for extended periods.
Some of the media files stored on the portable media player may be designed for viewing on the portable media display, which is relatively small when compared to an electronic device display. These files may have a low pixel resolution, typically 320×240 or 640×480. In contrast, an electronic device may be configured to display files of a relatively high pixel resolution, such as 720p (1280×720), 1080i (1280×1080, 1440×1080 and 1920×1080), and 1080p (1920×1080). Because of the difference in display size (the portable media display being relatively small while the electronic device display is relatively large), some of the media files may be enlarged for display on the electronic device. However, the enlargement process may decrease the image quality, particularly when the source media file has a low resolution. For example, a blocky or blurry picture may result if a portable media player file is enlarged by a sizeable amount.